


Beyond the Mistletoe: Extra X Scene 1

by Kryzanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine fantasizes. And gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Mistletoe: Extra X Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> This here acts as the smut I couldn't post on ff.net for my fic "Beyond the Mistletoe" which is the sequel to the oneshot "Mistletoe and Wine".

 

_Aomine heard a muffled moan from the sheets as he ghosted a hand down the curve of the back before him. With a wicked chuckle, he moved further up the bed, pressing hot kisses against Kagami’s spine, feeling him shiver beneath him. As his lips attached to the side of the redhead’s neck, Aomine let one of his hands trail down the seam of Kagami’s bare ass and teasingly stroked at his puckered entrance._

_“…A-Aomine…” Kagami groaned into the mattress; back arching up into the dark body hovering above him. He looked back over his shoulder, hands fisting the sheets tightly as his lidded red eyes dripped with lust. Unable to resist, Aomine closed the gap and kissed him roughly; lubed finger prodding at his entrance and dipping inside before resuming its agonising teasing. Aomine could feel the muscles clenching with every brush, and each time, his cock twitched impatiently._

_As Kagami moaned into the kiss again, mouth plundered by Aomine’s greedy tongue, the bluenette allowed his finger to start slipping inside him. Almost automatically, Kagami’s legs spread wider accommodatingly, and he let out a soft mewl of approval._

_“Mmm…you feel so good…” Aomine muttered, enjoying the way Kagami’s breath hitched each time he slid his finger back inside him. His free hand snaked around underneath the redhead’s chest and teasingly tweaked at one of his nipples, smirking into the skin just below Kagami’s ear, “…Do you like that?” he hissed, tongue snaking out to trace one of the marks he had already made there._

_“B…Bastard…” Kagami growled back, though his voice was thick with lust and his lips were glossy and parted invitingly. His eyes closed with a soft hum as Aomine began working a second finger in alongside the first. Subconsciously, he arched again and pressed his hips back, moaning as he felt the heat of Aomine’s erection pressing against his inner thigh. Unable to cope with the rising heat, he desperately wrapped a hand around his own cock and began stroking himself roughly –needily._

_“Nope…” Aomine growled ferally, batting away Kagami’s hand and forcefully planting it back into the sheets. Kagami let out a frustrated snarl twisted his head to aggressively nip at the other ace’s lower lip, but the snarl turned to an oddly high whimper as Aomine successfully buried his two fingers deep inside him and began stretching him._

_Aomine heard Kagami hiss in satisfaction as their gazes locked hungrily. He began thrusting his digits into Kagami, stretching the tight muscles wide and slicking up his inner walls. And as he drove those fingers in deep, Kagami let out a loud, long moan and buried his face in the sheets; entrance clenching tight. Smirking to himself and quirking an eyebrow, Aomine curled his fingers across the same spot and was rewarded with another of those arousing moans, and Kagami grinding back against his hand._

_He was amused to see the way that Kagami glanced back at him; peering back from under his arm, blush in full force. He looked embarrassed by how his body was reacting, but that face sent a fresh wave of heat to Aomine’s groin. With a low moan from the depths of his throat, he sped up his thrusts, stretching and abusing Kagami’s prostate until he was writhing on his chest, hips bucking back and desperately trying to take him deeper._

_Tauntingly, Aomine suddenly withdrew his fingers and received a whine of protest and the most furious of looks flung back over Kagami’s shoulder. Chuckling, Aomine kissed his way down the redhead’s tanned back, hands gripping his body tightly. He nipped at his salty skin and possessively bit into the firm flesh of his ass._

_“What the fuck –” Kagami exclaimed, only for his protests to extend into a loud moan as Aomine pressed a harsh kiss against his skin and sucked wantonly._

_Suddenly, Aomine found himself roughly pushed to his back, Kagami predatorily rounding on him and straddling his hips. For a moment there, they just stared at each other, before their mouths collided with fire and burning hunger. Hands coursed across bodies, Kagami rose up and kissed him deeply; three of Aomine’s fingers pushed past Kagami’s tight ring of muscles and began stretching him even further._

_“Nnhh…Kagami…fuck…” Aomine groaned, their erections grinding against each other and causing the coil in his gut to tighten. Kagami’s lips were demanding; his tongue determined to ravage back as good as he was getting as he rolled his hips down and rode Aomine’s fingers. All sorts of breathy moans and hisses were spouting from his throat, and Aomine loved hearing every one of them._

_“Moan,” he commanded darkly, and pressed his fingers up against the redhead’s prostate when Kagami bit his lip in refusal. This forced him to expel a low, sultry noise that Aomine actually moaned at the sound of._

_And then Kagami started kissing down his neck._

_And then down his chest._

_“…Oh god…” Aomine hissed, seeing Kagami’s red eyes glinting up at him with that burning intensity he’d come to know so well. Almost as if to leave no doubt in the bluenette’s mind where this was headed, Kagami tugged Aomine’s legs apart and settled between them; hands gripping his hips and red eyes still locked with blue._

_Aomine was pretty sure he nearly came when Kagami first wrapped his tongue around the tip of his cock. He let out a soft moan as that warm, deep cavern slowly began to swallow him up. His hand automatically flew to the back of Kagami’s head, gripping red locks almost in disbelief that this was actually happening._

_Had Kagami sucked cock before? Because it felt fucking unreal –though perhaps it was just the sheer size of his mouth. As Kagami steadily took him in deeper, sucking and running his tongue along the length of his cock as though it was a particularly delicious treat, he watched in aroused fascination as the redhead’s eyes sank closed, brow furrowed in an expression akin to pleasure._

_He was enjoying it._

_Almost as if to prove himself correct, he lifted his eyes from Kagami’s erotic expression to find that he was indeed, jerking himself off as he began to deep-throat Aomine. The bluenette’s hips bucked up automatically, but instead of gagging, Kagami just let out a throaty moan; the vibrations of which sent jolts of pleasure through his system._

_“Shit…yes…fuck, Kagami, that’s so good…” he moaned, gripping Kagami’s hair tightly and trying to restrain himself from just wildly fucking his mouth. Seeing Kagami there between his legs, mouth wrapped so contentedly around his hardened cock, apparently rather indulging himself, it was almost too much. Aomine couldn’t help but let out another strangled moan as the mental image came to mind of Kagami with his cum dripping down his chin; tongue swiping out to lap it from his lips as he swallowed._

_But as inviting as that was…_

_“Kagami…” Aomine murmured in a lusty tone, dragging the redhead off his cock and seeing Kagami glaring up at him with aroused eyes; almost_ disappointed _that he hadn’t made Aomine cum with his mouth. He was breathing heavily as he slowly crawled up until he was perched in Aomine’s lap._

_Aomine accepted a hot kiss from Kagami and then practically held his breath as he felt Kagami grip his cock in one hand, and press the tip against his loosened entrance._

_“Hah…A-Aomine…” Kagami breathed in a soft moan, as Aomine felt his cock slip inside something tight and hot. He watched, eyes glued to the sight of his erection slowly disappearing inside Kagami as the redhead, blushing all the while, slowly began to sink down on his cock; abdomen clenching with the effort of accepting in such a foreign intrusion._

_Aomine’s hands gripped Kagami’s thighs, bucking his hips slightly to help him along, and felt the other ace slowly rise slightly, and then sink down again, slowly beginning to ride him. Each time he descended, he took in more of Aomine; letting himself slowly grow used to being penetrated._

_When Aomine was finally completely encased inside Kagami, he leaned up and grabbed the redhead; crushing their lips together in a horny frenzy; grinding his hips up against Kagami’s ass and feeling him clench around his cock._

_“…Ride me…” Aomine rumbled as his hands scored down the other ace’s back, thrusting up sharply._

_Kagami complied._

_Aomine had never had sex that felt like this. Kagami batted away his hands, rising up and then impaling himself upon Aomine’s shaft and letting out breathy gasps every time it brushed against his prostate. His speed gradually picked up; Aomine’s hips slamming up into him with violent slaps, but Kagami making no protest. He was moaning; begging for more and shouting out garbled versions of Aomine’s name as he demanded to be taken harder; faster. His head was flung back, hand fisting his erection as he eagerly accepted Aomine’s length inside him. There was a sheen of sweat glossing over his entire, perfect, sculpted body, and the face of ecstasy that he was making was so erotic it should be punishable._

_“A…Aomine…” Kagami moaned loudly, as Aomine gripped his hands and let out a groan of pleasure as he bucked up into the redhead even harder; even faster; the pleasure mounting like nothing either of them had experienced before. Aomine drank in the sight of Kagami like that; chest heaving, face flushed, eyes glazed over as he hurtled towards orgasm, ass clenching every time Aomine’s cock drove into him._

_“Ahh…fuck yeah…god, I’m fucking close…yes… Kagami…fuck, Kagami…so…so fucking good…” Aomine moaned, and Kagami grinned down at him a little, lips parted and glazed with saliva, and sweat plastering his fringe to his forehead –but he’d never seen anything quite so sexy…or heard anything as good as the way his name fell from Kagami’s lips..._

_“Aomine…Ao…”_

* * *

 

It was only when Aomine came violently in his hand that he suddenly realised that there was someone, somewhere in the house, calling his name.

“Aomine…” he heard it again –definitely from right outside his door, “…Stop pretending you have headphones in because I know that you don’t –”

That was about the time when Aomine froze, and could’ve sworn that his heart stopped. It was about then that he suddenly remembered that he’d neglected to lock the front door. He remembered that he was _supposed_ to have gone to school today, even though it was only a half day, because they had to go help Seirin paint a wall or some shit…and he also became vividly aware of the video currently playing on his laptop and the fact that he’d forgotten to plug in his headphones. The sounds of two men moaning were filling his room, and likely audible from the other side of the door.

Horrified, Aomine blinked, and in the video, Kagami’s face faded from the head of the broad, muscled man currently riding himself to orgasm on another man’s dick. He immediately slammed his laptop shut, the sound cutting out almost immediately –but the damage was completely, irreversibly done.

“Momoi sent me to fetch you,” Imayoshi informed him, his voice light –so light that Aomine already knew he was practically a dead man. He could _hear_ the smugness in his voice –hell, there was satisfaction pretty much oozing through the walls.

“…You should probably hurry up,” his captain advised, though there was a definite trace of a threat somewhere in that fucking voice of his. Mood plummeting the fastest it ever had post-masturbation, Aomine slowly got up from his desk chair to clean himself off, mulling over the possibility that this was the worst day of his life, and whether or not he could murder Imayoshi and get away with it.

Probably not. Tetsu would know. And then he’d tell Satsuki and he’d be in shit.

This was fucking _humiliating_.

About ten minutes later, he emerged from his room, a storm-cloud brewing overhead. Imayoshi wasn’t saying anything, but from that infuriating look on his face, it was clear that he really wanted to.

He would’ve loved to have thought that maybe, just maybe, his evil captain _hadn’t_ just overheard him masturbating to gay porn, and not quietly…

But Imayoshi was loved by evil, evil creatures, and of course Aomine wouldn’t be quite that lucky to be spared.

At least he wasn’t saying anything. Aomine’s heart was thudding in his chest, his mood growing sourer with every beat, because this was fucking _unbelievable_. He wasn’t so much _embarrassed_ as he was, say, _sour_ , because he’d been caught jerking off before, by a variety of people –but never by a guy who could convince you to sell your own soul, and never before while watching men fuck each other.

…And he’d _never_ been caught moaning Kagami’s name.

…Although, maybe luck was going to decide to be on his side, and Imayoshi wasn’t going to say anything? Hell, this was definitely a situation you didn’t talk about –and by now he was excellent at pretending that things didn’t happen… Maybe, even – _just maybe_ –Imayoshi hadn’t heard, or thought that it was actually just something else…

“Ah, Aomine?” Imayoshi suddenly commented, as the pair of them wandered in silence downstairs, towards the front door. The ace looked over at his captain, who appeared to be sharing a private joke with himself. And it was then that a very bad feeling began to grow in his stomach, and he _knew_ that there was no way he got out of this Scot-free. This was confirmed only moments later by his captain's next words. 

“…Maybe you should go wash your hands…”

  


_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see how this all began? 
> 
> Mistletoe and Wine: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9952419/1/Mistletoe-and-Wine  
> and the sequel?   
> Beyond the Mistletoe: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9995119/1/Beyond-the-Mistletoe
> 
> Much love,   
> xx K


End file.
